The Special Day
by amber hikaru
Summary: The Big day of Squall. What had he gone through...(rin/squ)
1. The Ring Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from final fantasy VIII Note: please read and review. Grammar is atrocious.  
  
The ring of love  
  
By amber  
  
Squall woke up with a start. "Today's the big day, Leonhart. Better get yourself ready." He thought. There, on his bedside table, was a velvet box. He reached for it and make sure the ring is still in there. The Griever. The ring he treasured most. The ring that was shared between him and his beloved, Rinoa Heartily.  
  
***Flashback***  
"Squall, sorry to keep this so long. It's time for it to return to you," said Rinoa as she gently place the ring on Squall's palm. Squall's heart dropped. "Had she decided to return to Seifer?" Squall frowned.  
Rinoa smiled at him. Head on his broad shoulder, she whispered, "you are now by my side, it's 100 times better than only having a ring. I only need you." Squall smiled, the rare smile. "You are all that I need," he thought. ***End Flashback***  
  
" That's how you came back to me, Griever," smiled Squall.  
  
***Flashback*** Squall have been planning for a day and finding a perfect ring to propose to Rinoa. He had asked many of his friends, even Seifer. None of their suggestions satisfy him. He walked through every jewellery shop he can find. None of them provide a perfect ring either. Finally he gave up and plans to go back. Suddenly, the thought of the flower field strikes him. " That's it! That's the place, the flower field, I'm going to propose to Rin." For the first time in his lifetime, he actually felt good; felt that he did something great, felt excited. " Now, for the perfect ring." Squall thought as he drives back to Balamb. He needs something that is memorable. Something that can touch Rin's heart. His head suddenly hurts. Clenching his head, a cool feeling brush across his forehead, making him feel better. (Ah ha, got the hint?) The next thing he did was to kiss the ring he had for years. " You are going back to Rin again and be ours forever." ***End Flashback***  
  
Squall makes sure he's perfectly neat and acceptable. He had agreed to meet Rinoa at the flower field. He looked into his mirror, butterflies formed in his stomach. "You are going to make it, Leonhart," he said as he walked out of his room, feeling as eager and nervous. Today's the day.  
  
~* How's it? I need comments. I'll be updating the second chap: Will Rin agree to the Squall's wife? Watch and see. 


	2. Together Forever

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own the characters. =) Note~* Enjoy and please review the story. Erm.slight flames are accepted. (*_*)  
  
Together Forever  
  
By amber  
  
Rinoa stand facing the beautiful flower field. Past memories flood her mind. Good or bad, she is happy with what she is now. Her thoughts return to Squall. He was her knight, and forever will be. She loved him with all her heart, and though he never shows it, she knew he feels the same.  
  
"What does Squall want to tell me?" she thought. She was asked to meet him at their special place. From the very first dance at the SeeD ball, she had already fallen for him, and till now, he feelings never changed. She knew he was the right guy, but does Squall think the same about her. She didn't dare think of that.  
  
"Hey angel."Squall whispered from the back. Rinoa jumped. Squall gave her one of his rare smiles. She smiled back too. "Don't you ever scare me like that!" she said, half laughing. It was never easy to not to laugh or smile when she is with Squall. Every moment with him is sweet and precious.  
  
"I have something important to tell you, angel," squall said. "Is it a break up? Can it be?" Rinoa's heart begins to race at full speed. She was scared, no doubt about that. She prayed that it was not what she thinks.  
  
Squall pull out the velvet box from his pocket. Rinoa stared. He took in a deep breath, opened the box and said, "Rinoa, my angel. Will you kindly be my wife and stop this torture." Rinoa cried, with tears of joy. She had waited for this moment. It was long, but worthy to fight for. She hugged him, and that was all the answer Squall needs.  
  
He took the ring, and Rinoa's necklace. He slips the ring, his and her ring, back into the necklace where it used to be. Rinoa had a questioning face at first, but when she saw the ring, more tears poured out. "Griever, both yours and mine," she whispered. Squall smiled.  
  
In a place of memories, happiness, with a memento of their relationship, they knew that they are going to be together, forever.  
  
~* A dance, a promise, A ring of love. A place of memories, A place where flowers bloom. When all these come as one, A love blooms into one beautiful rose. ~* 


End file.
